Pinned
by Shelna
Summary: SLASH. When Draco Malfoy meets a certain black haired griffindor in an abandoned hallway, and manages to pin him to the floor, there's no turning back. It's a do or don't, and Draco is sick and tired of the 'don't's.


Disclaimer: Of these characters, only the slightly mentioned Adyn belongs to me.

A/n: Gah. Something that came out of what was really a writers block, but a real desire to write _something_.

Now, a bit of a warning. In my head, Draco Malfoy wears make-up, and the wizarding world is okey with it. Don't ask me why, it's a wizards thing, okey? (Why the make-up, you asked, when I put eye-liner on young Remus. To quote Brian Slade from Velvet Goldmine, freshly from my memory: "Why? Because rock'n'roll's a prostitute. It should be tarted up, performed." In other words, it's sort of a symbol of hiding who you really are. Remus hides the wolf. Draco hides the boy. Oh, and boys in eye-liner are hot.

To Draco Malfoy, this was an unusually good day.

It was a great day, actually. After a double period of potions, in witch that Longbottom fellow had made an even bigger ass of himself than usually, to the amusement of all his house-mates, he had walked confidently through the hallways to his next lesson, while Pansy was trying to tell him something completely uninteresting to amuse him.

In the next lesson she had been sending him more notes than usually, with the normal would-be cleaver or funny crap she imagined would make him like her.

Sliding away from her after his third period into a boys bathroom, he smirked at himself in the mirror.

_You handsome devil. No wonder she's all over you._

Pansys attempts to win him over had been a lot more amusing when they were younger, and she more innocent. What had been a cute little crush, was now nearly an obsession. Sure, he should take some of the blame for that. Fucking her when he was rather drunk might not have been such a good idea, even though he had made it clear to her that there was no other motive to what he was doing then that. Fucking. Still, he didn't regret it. Malfoys did not hold regrets.

Draco took another long look in the mirror, and thanked Merlin for his flawless skin- no concealer would have been light enough. That reminded him, it was time to refresh his other make-up. That was why he had come in here, in the first place. Fixing his eye-liner, Draco added slightly longer lines on the outsides of his eyes, pointing upwards. Smiling, he left the bathroom, knowing Pansy was waiting for him.

As the two of them entered the great hall for lunch, Dracos mood was high as the roof. Usually his arrogance was just an act, but now he could really feel it, his usual mask had for the moment become his genuine mood. Draco thought there was something ironic about that.

Dracos good mood vanished the moment his eyes fell onto a certain someone, in the other side of the room. He didn't seem to happy- and Draco remembered that he'd probably just gotten back from his first detention with Umbridge. _Damn that old hag, if she hurt him.. _he found himself thinking.

_Um.. I mean.. that's my job. But.. well, there's nothing wrong with a little help..._ The other boy was chatting to his friends, looking tired, and slightly annoyed.

Draco looked away before the other noticed he was looking at him.

Later, in the Slytherin common room, Draco was sitting in his favourite armchair, trying to get his good mood back. He wasn't able to, but did, however manage to trick everyone around him, and nearly even himself. Rather late that night, he and Pansy were sitting alone in his room, reading for their homework, when Pansy looked up at him.

"Draco..?" She asked quietly.

_Damn it._ "Yes, Pansy?"

"I.. I just.. We can't go on doing this, Draco." she said, putting her book away.

"Doing what?" he asked, trying to look like he was still reading.

"Faking it." She said, taking his book from his lap.

Draco looked at her. There was no reason to try to pretend otherwise. Pansy knew him better than he liked to admit.

"Alright," he muttered, looking up at her.

She seemed a bit surprised by this. "Well then.. um.. What is the matter between us, Draco? What is it? Aren't I pretty enough for you to show the world that we're in love, or... what?"

Draco stared at her. She was looking so crushed, so heartbroken. He had had no idea this was _that_ rough on her. _Truth, or lie? Truth, or lie?_ He thought, over and over. _Truth or lie, truth or lie,_ "truth." Amazed at hearing his own voice, he went into calm-mode. His insides where nervous, wondering if she would believe him, but on the outsides, he looked as cool as ever. He knew she knew it was just a mask, but then she didn't get to look behind it.

"We cannot be together, because.. well.. you're not my type." he said, quietly.

She stared at him. "Not your...? Then what _is_ your _type_, Draco, because I would really like to know!" she nearly spat the words in his face, clearly upset.

Draco gave a melodramatic sigh for effect.

"I will only tell you this because I trust you, Pan. And I consider you my dearest friend.." Draco made a sad face. "I do love you, you know, and I would give anything to be _in love_ with you, as well." His voice was low, as a whisper.

Draco Malfoy was the born actor.

Pansy just stared at him for a while. "You know you can trust me with anything.." she finally whispered.

"I know... that's why I have to tell you that I.. you're not my type, because my type.." Draco drew a long breath. "..is guys."

Pansys jaw dropped, and she had to sit down on Dracos bed.

"Guys..." she muttered. "As in you being gay. Of course you are. Oh man. A Malfoy." she turned to him. "Does your father know?"

Draco shook his head. "What would I tell him, for?"

"Well, it kind of affects him, doesn't it? It will screw up the entire family line.." Pansy looked dumbstruck. Draco just snorted at her comment.

"Of course it won't!" he called. "Obviously, will I do what is expected of me. Get married and have children. And my father is rather keen on the idea of marrying you into the family."

Even though he said this with the utmost calmness, Draco could see that Pansy doubted him.

They then sat in silence for quite some time.

"Who else knows?" She finally asked him, after obviously having been wondering for quite some time.

"No one," Draco told her truthfully. "Or, Adyn Calboury knows... but he won't say anything."

Pansy looked up at him with wondering eyes.

"How does _he_ know?" she asked, her tone telling him she wasn't completely sure if she wanted to know.

"I was up late once, so was he.. I was in a.. strange mood, and suddenly noticed some signals he had been sending me for quite some time. Brought him into my room, and.. well."

Pansys face looked like she was picturing the whole thing, and both liking and hating what she saw.

Liking it, because everyone had to admit that Adyn Calboury was one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts, and hated it because she was jealous. At Adyn.

Pansy gave a heavy sigh.

"Okey." she muttered.

After they had just sat there for quite some time, Pansy sat up, and said something about going to bed. Before she left, Draco did something he rarely ever did. He hugged her. As they parted, he kissed her cheek, and wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, at least I get to marry you..." she whispered, before she left.

Closing the door, Draco started swearing to himself.

_Damn. Damn the fact that she is so emotionally attached to me. I hate having to hurt her, because no matter how annoying and pathetic she is, she has always been to nice to me, and.. she is probably my only real friend._

Well, at least he had done it. He had put on a show, and his performance had been perfect.

Not long afterwards, Draco was walking up a secret hallway, on his way to a prefects bathroom, for once without anyone hanging over him. He felt free, and was actually humming to himself, a muggle song he had heard during summer break.

_Since when do you hum?_ He asked himself, grumpily. _Oh do shut up, I'm not gonna let you ruin my good mood._

Although he did of course realise that telling himself to shut up was not the most normal thing to do, he was to used to it to notice. Being fucked up your entire life might do that to you.

As he entered the secret hallway he thought he was the only one to know about, he heard someone coming. Out of reflex, he hid, and awaited the other. Realizing who it was, his heart started beating twice as fast. _Damn it.._ he thought, resisting the urge to storm out from his hiding-place.

As the other boy walked passed him, Draco stuck his leg out, and the other fell to the floor. Hurrying to pick up his wand and magically pinning him to the floor, Draco smirked at his victim, standing over him.

"Good evening." he said, silk smoothly.

The other one sweared loudly. "Let me go, Malfoy!" he called.

Dracos smirk widened by this.

"Yeah, like I'm really gonna just let you go, when I _finally_ got you here, defenceless.."

The black haired one on the floor did not seem to like that.

"Oh, common, it's not like I'm gonna _hurt_ you." Draco added sweetly. "Not much, anyway, unless you resist.." he added, in a low voice.

"Hey, I don't know what you're planning to do, but..." his chosen one had regained his courage, and his will to fight.

"Oh, do shut up, will you?" Draco could feel his rare cheerfulness having disappeared.

Annoyed at the world, he sat down on the other boys stomach.

"What the FUCK are you d-" the black haired one stared, as Draco started to pull both their robes off, but was shut up by Draco kissing him.

It was like the world stood still from their lips met. Then the unexpected happened. Draco had assumed he would just be kissing a boy struggling to get free, but the other actually started to _kiss him back_. Shocked, Draco finally pulled away, staring into the green eyes beneath him.

Then, without saying another word, he started unbuttoning Harrys shirt, and kissed his neck. Without realizing it, Draco freed Harrys arms, and before he knew it they had finished the unbuttoning of his shirt, and where pulling it off of him. Draco didn't even bother pulling of Harrys shirt, just left it, open, and proceeded to gently biting his nipples.. and before he knew it, he had opened and ripped Harrys belt of, and felt a pair of hands working on his own.

Placing one hand on each side of Harrys face, he leaned down and kissed him, longer this time.

Draco didn't give a damn what was going through Harrys head, but he didn't really care, either. He was getting him, right now, and what happened later, would happened if Draco worried about it now or not.

A/n: Okey, sorry that I _always_ stop when I get to the good parts, but.. I could pretend that it is to not rate my fics into fewer readers, and I have tried to pretend it is just to be mean, but really, there is something wrong with me. I admit it. I have a problem, in writing sex scenes. Can't do it. Simply can't. My stupid head won't let me. I'm working on it, though. I really am. For now, one has to use ones imagination.


End file.
